Beloved
by MyHeroRaven
Summary: You are going to taste so sweet. You will love me and want me like I want you. And whether you want to or not you shall become my beloved.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**WARNINGS: Rape, molestation, sexual abuse, torture, drug use, swearing, abuse, violence, NC bondage, homophobia, and character death.**

_**I DO NOT CONDONE RAPE, IT IS NOT OKAY AND IT'S DISGUSTING. I DON'T USUALLY TALK ABOUT MY PAST TO TOTAL STRANGERS ON THE INTERNET BUT I HAVE BEEN IN THAT POSITION AND I CAN'T EVEN PUT INTO WORDS HOW I FEEL. RAPE IS WRONG. THIS IS FICTION AND I HAVE MY OWN REASONS FOR WRITING SOMETHING LIKE THIS. DON'T LIKE IT... GO SOMEWHERE ELSE. **_

**Summary: **You are going to taste so sweet. You will love me and want me like I want you. And whether you want to or not you shall become my beloved.

**A.N. **Baby it's summer and you only live one. So I'm going to do something dangerous and forbidden. Write a dark love story. In which Dave Karofsky loves Kurt Hummel... and well Kurt doesn't feel the same. At what extremes will Dave go to get Kurt? Will Dave's unhealthy love for Kurt end up killing him? Will it kill Kurt? Is Dave a monster, deep and breathing heavy like sin waiting to break free? Ladies and gentlemen this shall be dark and long and painful. For what happens when you are not wanted by the one you love? Does it drive you mad to be loveless. To want and want and know your beloved will never feel the same? For with loving someone who does not love you there comes a price. And David Karofsky is about to pay with his soul.

This is just a small taste of what is to come. I will be writing a full-fledge chapter story based off of this prolouge when I get the chance.

**Dedication: **To Necrofeeliak. For in the sickest and most twisted way possible you are my beloved as Kurt is to Dave. And when it comes to us... you know that's a compliment.

**Beloved**

He was truly beautiful you realize as you stare at his prone body tied down to the four-poster bed before you. His pale skin shone in the moonlight as bright as the hunger in your own lust-riddled eyes. Knowing that this boy will be yours.

The stars wer shining high in the sky as you moved to sit beside the small boy. You knew if he was awake he would cry as he felt the bed dip beneath your weight. You know he would try and shift away from you as your hand reached out to stroke his bangs from his eyes. You would stare lovingly into terrified, tear-streaked, blue eyes.

And it would make you hot. To see his cry like that. To see him fear you so, when all you ever wanted was for him to want you. To love _you_.

But there would be time for that. So for now you would sit, and stroke his naked body, as you waitied for him to awaken from his sleep. And it would be worth the wait you know... because then the real fun would begin.

To see him broken, completely lost and utterly destroyed beneath you. That... that is true love. You want to feel his bones break beneath your large hands and shake him until his head hurt. But you can be kind, you would stroke his face softly and tell him you love him so much... after beating him of course.

There are many ways to break a boy... but only so many to get him to love you. Get him to appreciate the pain you are going to inflict upon him. And yeah you know that being gay is wrong, disgusting, and inhuman. But that's why you hurt him. That's why even though you love him with everything inside your soul you have to punish him. Just like how you're punishing yourself. Because _he_ made you feel this way. _He _ made you love him.

And you know that you can't go back now. You've taken him, drugged him, and tied him up. It's too late... you can never go back to how things were, because you have taken the final steps to complete and total madness.

And honestly? You have no regrets. It's better this way.

You hear a rustling and see the boy stir slightly. A small groan spilled from his perfect lips and made you hard. Just thinking about that mouth, that tight little body had your body hot and your eyes darkening. As he shifted big blue eyes opened looking around the room in confusion before finally settling on your form.

You smile, it's genuine and sweet.

He frowns before realizing his position and the person he was staring at. And from the soprano's lips flies a scream so loud you feel it surge through your entire body until it's setting you on fire, burning away all of the small doubts left forgotten in the back of your fucked up mind.

It was going to be so worth it.

To have him in your arms, holding him gently, while fucking up his entire life. While completely _ruining_ him. It would be worth it... even if it wasn't to him. Even if he hated it. You would do whatever it took... whether he wanted it or not. In the sickest most beautiful way you would make him your beloved.

**MyHeroRaven**


End file.
